The One Who Loves: Intro
by FallenDreamsAwaken
Summary: Everyone seems to be getting stuck in this small town, and guess what. You do too, it's time to let the sparks fly as this is your meeting of the two infamous brothers.


The car began to slow as you notice the check engine light flash, before your eyes. Sadden but glad you were in a town that you saw a mechanic shop in that was fairly close. Closing your eyes you curse under your breathe at how it was later in dusk than you realized. Managing to pull over before it came to a dead stop, you grabbed your bag and slammed the door shut.

Walking over to the shop you passed earlier, you noticed a light on from the back, knocking on the glass door you waited. Patience growing, as the man in the back seemed to ignore you sighing you knocked again, this time heavier than before hoping he noticed you meant business. Seeing a graying man, walk towards the front, he whipped his hands on a browning rag, as he reached from the door. "Sorry we're closed." "Yes, I can see that, but my car just broke down, about a block ahead I was wondering if there was anyway I can get you to look at it as soon as you open again." He took a deep breath before nodding; you nodded once in agreement before turning your back to him.

Walking back to your car, you sighed at the work you would now have to do to push it back to the mechanics. Taking a deep breathe you opened the driver side door, and began to steer and push. Not doing to much of anything you slumped in your seat. The '69 mustang was your mother's and you were not about to let it go like this. Trying once more you pushed and the wheels began to turn. Hearing some grunts behind you, you almost tripped as you noticed two men pushing the car from behind. Once noticed you looking at them, and gave you a faint smile. Pulling it in the shop the guy opened the garage for you to finish pushing it in. You paid him 100$ for the over night stay and he didn't argue about that.

Looking back you saw the two guys and you walked over to them to thank them. "You know Dean, helping every girl that has an old car, doesn't mean your gonna get laid." "Yeah, well seating around watching her wasn't gonna help the car either." You rolled your eyes, as you got closer, "Well thank you for the help boys it was much appreciated." The shorter of the two turned his back before being grabbed by the taller man, "Your welcome. Dean!" You laughed at the other guy's attitude as he turned around and looked at you, "Don't let a fine car like that break down ever." He seemed very sentimental about vehicles, which made you laugh more. "You realize I can handle my own things." He rolled his eyes, and that's when you noticed his necklace and their names finally dawned on you.

Watching the two Winchester boys walk away was quiet sad you always wanted to talk to them but never had the opportunity to, but now wasn't the time too. Walking a few blocks down, you went to the motel. Checking in and getting a room you walked over to the bed, dropping your bag down you took out your mother's journal. Finding the town you were in, there were memos of a Phantom Traveler, surprised that this happened to her here was close to none. Taking out her laptop she began to look over the town's history of deaths in the newspapers. Jotting things down she ended up falling asleep on the bed with pen in hand as well as her laptop on her lap.

Getting up and stretching she sighed as the night before chilled her spine. Stepping out with a cigarette in hand, she started to smoke on her way back to the mechanics to ask him a few questions. The town's folk seemed distant and very off, noticing the Winchester car, they must have been here for the same reason as her. Closing her eyes as she took another drag of it. She watched Sam step out from their motel room and come down the stairs catching her eye. He walked towards her, stopping only to check for traffic. "So you two decided to stay too?" He chuckled a bit at the irony before looking her over. "Yeah, well the mechanic is looking our car as well, from what Dean noticed nothing was wrong." She thought for a moment and realized that almost no one in the town had a car, now if she were merely just a normal person she wouldn't have cared but this makes things every more different. "Yeah well Sam no one here seems normal." He looked at her perplex before shaking his head. "What makes you say that?" "Well, seems like were the only ones with cars, and we don't even have modern cars." Finishing her smoke she walked off as he followed.

Stunned by her observation skills, "What did you say your name was again?" "Never gave it." She winked at him before opening the diner's door, everyone there was quiet eerily. She looked around cautiously before taking a seat; Sam sat in front of her as Dean walked through the door looking flustered. Striding over in a hurry, "How's my baby doing?" He looked rough, and gleaned at Sam. "I'm doing fine," you replied with a smile on your face. Smiling a bit as he noticeably got pissed. "The mechanic didn't say anything, was just looking over both of the two cars." You folded your arms while checking out Dean who looked like he didn't get a full night sleep. Sam looked over at you as Dean ordered a bacon burger, "She noticed that no one else here has a car. Anywhere." Dean looked curiously at Sam, "Still didn't get her name now did you?" You cleared your throat, "I'm right here and if you ask like a gentlemen I can tell you." They both looked curiously at you almost seemly to wait, but the waitress came back for your order, "A bacon cheese burger, with a coffee, more milk than coffee." She scribbled everything down before walking off.

Sighing you shook your head, "The name is Scarlett James." Taking a napkin and laying it kindly on your lap, as you received your coffee, they both looked confused as if the name were familiar. Adding a shit ton of sugar to your drink you stirred it before taking a sip of the warm fluid. Leaning back in your chair you looked at them before leaning in as they whispered to each other. "I'm a hunter too you know, don't need to hide any secrets." Almost stunned as the words came out your mouth you laughed at their expressions.

"You're a hunter?" Dean asked curiously sighing you nodded.


End file.
